Just the Beginning
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian decide they don't want to postpone their wedding and come up with a plan to prevent it from being interrupted by the Black Fairy. Now they just need to convince David to go along with it.


**Note** : So they've got one episode for Emma and Killian to decide to get married now and plan this wedding. I'm hoping for a scene where they decide not to postpone in tomorrow's episode. I would love if they came up with this plan and followed through with it. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Just the Beginning: Part 1/1...**

Emma stared at the clock on the nightstand. 3:04 a.m. She had been staring at it for the better part of three hours. She sighed heavily and flipped to her other side, surprised to meet the gaze of her fiancé.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye, not a wink. Well, I know what's keeping me up. What about you?"

She gnawed on her lower lip for a long moment.

"I don't want to postpone our wedding," she admitted.

Killian's eyes widened. "You don't?"

"No. Killian, I know my father made some good points, but I don't want to wait to become your wife. We have already waited long enough and we have had to overcome so much."

"Your father was right about the timing, Emma."

"The timing will never be perfect. There will always be something going on." She paused, a smile curling her lips. "A wise pirate once gave me some great advice."

"Did he now?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"He said there's always a crisis. You might want to consider living your life during them or you might miss it."

"He sounds brilliant. And devilishly handsome."

"He is," Emma said with a giggle.

Killian's grin quickly faded. "But, Emma, I don't want you to have any regrets on our wedding day. Your father was right. I don't want you to be thinking about the Black Fairy or the final battle on the day we marry."

Emma smiled and lifted her hand, caressing his cheek.

"I won't. I will be focused on one thing and one thing only. Getting to marry the man I love. Nothing else will matter."

"And what if the Black Fairy does try to interrupt? That is a very real possibility once she gets wind of our wedding plans. I am going to assume she has no qualms about crashing."

Emma thought for a long moment and then her eyes lit up.

"She can't crash something she doesn't know is happening."

Killian's brow furrowed. "Love, how do you expect to keep it hidden when your parents wish to invite the entire town?"

"Oh we'll still plan and have the big wedding."

Killian's brow further wrinkled in confusion. "I haven't a bloody clue what you're proposing, Swan."

"I'm proposing that prior to having the big, public wedding, we have a small, private, clandestine one."

Killian arched an eyebrow. "I do rather enjoy clandestine activities. Go on."

Emma linked her fingers with his, her engagement ring catching the light of the moon and making her smile.

"We wanted to get married on the Jolly Roger. We wanted to get married on the sea. Well, we still can."

Killian's lips turned into a huge smile. He had dreamt of marrying Emma on the water, as the sun set behind them. He had spent many lonely days and nights on that ship. Years wasted by his thirst for vengeance. But everything changed when Emma made him believe he could care for someone other than himself again. He turned his ship around and never looked back.

As much as he loved his ship, it held many terrible memories. Some of the worst moments in his life had occurred on it. Moments that had turned him into a man he didn't recognize. Emma had helped him find the man he once was, the man he knew he could be. And now he wanted to replace those terrible memories and awful moments with a new, beautiful memory and the best moment in his very long life.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his fiancée's forehead. "I would like nothing more than to marry you on the sea, love. Tell me more."

Emma's eyes danced in delight. "Well, we won't have to worry about our guests getting seasick because it will only be our family and they've been on the Jolly Roger before. We can act as if we are taking the ship out for a day of sailing as a family. And once we are out far enough so that we can't see Storybrooke anymore, we can drop anchor and get married. The Black Fairy will never know."

Killian smiled at the plan. "Can we marry at sunset? I have this image of you in my head with the sun setting behind you and casting beautiful colors across the waves as we exchange vows. A beautiful backdrop for the most stunning woman to ever live."

Emma felt a blush creep into her cheeks at his words. She squeezed his hand in hers. "I would love that."

"But the Black Fairy may still interrupt the big wedding we plan, Emma."

Emma shrugged. "Let her. We will already be married. We will have already exchanged vows in front of the people we love and that's all that matters. And if we get lucky and she doesn't crash, then I can't think of anything better than getting to marry you twice."

Killian smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

"Are you positive you won't regret exchanging our vows on such a small scale though?"

"I could never regret marrying you, Killian. This life we've created together, this love we have, is already so much more than I could have ever dreamt of. I didn't dream of things like this as a little girl. I didn't dream of finding my prince-..."

"Or pirate," he interjected with a grin.

Emma laughed. "And certainly not a pirate. I didn't dream about my wedding. I never thought I would find happiness or someone to love me. I never thought I deserved it. So anything that happens now is more than I could have ever imagined."

Killian's eyes suddenly darkened and his expression grew serious. "I can't lose you," he whispered.

Emma felt tears build in her eyes. She tried her best to push those thoughts aside, to forget about her supposed fate, to suppress thoughts of losing the final battle. She tried not to think of leaving her family and her true love. But she didn't always succeed. And she knew he had been trying to put on a brave face for her, but she also knew he was scared to death.

"Maybe this isn't fair to you," she replied softly.

Killian's brow became knitted. "What isn't?"

"Marrying you with my future so uncertain. You could become a widower in a matter of days after becoming husband and wife, if not sooner."

"Hey," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I refuse to think about that, but there is something you must understand, love. If I am fortunate enough to call myself your husband for even just one day, then I will be the luckiest man in all the realms. I would rather spend just one day married to you than a thousand days with anyone else."

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek, but he quickly swept it away with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've never been more sure. I want to be your husband, Swan, as you face the final battle. I want to be standing by your side as the man who has vowed to always be there. We've always been stronger together and uniting as husband and wife we'll only make us that much stronger."

Emma smiled and nodded. "You're right."

Killian bobbed his head. "There's still one problem though."

"What's that?"

"We still have to convince your father not to postpone. He may still be against us marrying with the threat of the Black Fairy looming. We'll have to convince him that this is right and that it will be the happiest day of your life."

Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Together we can make him see this is what's best for us."

...

Snow ushered Emma and Killian into the loft.

"Great, glad you guys are here. I know we can't pick a wedding date until after things are settled with the Black Fairy, but that doesn't mean we can't start planning," she said.

David rolled his eyes from his place at the table. "Snow."

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Emma said.

Emma, Killian, and her mother all joined David at the kitchen table.

"We don't want to wait," Emma said.

David's eyes widened. "I thought we agreed the timing wasn't right."

"The timing will never be right. This is Storybrooke, after all," Killian countered.

"This isn't some random villain we're talking about. This is the most powerful force of darkness we've ever faced. And Emma is fated to die during the battle. I don't want that to be looming over you and I don't want her to interrupt your wedding," David said.

Snow reached her hand out and covered her husband's. "Those are all good points, but let's hear them out."

David pulled his hand away from his wife and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Emma looked at Killian, who nodded reassuringly. Her tongue lashed at her lips nervously before she began.

"Dad, the other day I heard you say that the day you married mom turned from the best day of your life into one of the worst when the Evil Queen interrupted your wedding and threatened your happiness."

"That's right."

"Would you do it all again?"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"If you could go back, knowing what you know now, would you still choose to marry mom on that day?"

"Of course. Marrying your mother was the best decision I ever made."

Emma linked her fingers with Killian and met his eyes, as her lips gave way to a smile. "And the day that Killian and I marry will be the same no matter what happens. I won't be focused on my fate or the Black Fairy. I will be focused on marrying this man who I was lucky enough to find. We don't need the right timing. We just need each other."

Snow smiled. "What do you say, David?"

He ran a hand down his face and blew out a breath. "I don't know."

"David, after the Evil Queen interrupted our wedding, you were the one who convinced me to still go on our honeymoon. You said we needed to live our life otherwise she would get what she wants. If we allowed her to stand in the way of our happiness then she would have won. But we didn't. We went on that honeymoon."

David chuckled bitterly. "And you used it as a way of trying to find something to defeat her."

Snow shrugged. "True, but we still had that honeymoon. And when we returned home, we lived our life the best we could. We planned a family. We didn't let the threat of losing everything, the fear of the unknown, stop us. And Emma and Killian shouldn't either."

Emma and Killian exchanged a smile, as David sighed.

"I still don't like the idea of your wedding being interrupted, Emma. After everything you've been through, you deserve better."

Killian raised his hook. "Aye, we agree. What if we had a way to ensure it wouldn't be?"

David cocked an eyebrow. "I'd say tell me your secret."

Emma smiled. "Dad, the Black Fairy can't interrupt our wedding if she doesn't know it's happening."

Snow scoffed. "Emma, the entire town will know it's happening."

"That would be impossible to pull off," David said.

Killian shook his head. "On the contrary. Emma came up with a plan. Go ahead, love."

Emma smiled at her parents. "Killian and I want to get married at sea on the Jolly Roger. We can take the ship out just us, Henry, Regina. We can hide Archie onboard ahead of time to perform the ceremony. It will look as if we are just taking a sailing trip for the day as a family. Once we are far enough away from Storybrooke, we can exchange vows."

Snow's face fell. "So no big wedding then?"

Emma smiled and patted her mother's hand. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll still have the big wedding and you can both invite the whole town. But we will already be married, so whatever happens during the second, public one, won't matter."

"So two weddings?" David said.

Two weddings!" Snow clapped excitedly.

Killian laughed. "Well, we did have two proposals so we thought it only fitting to have two weddings."

Emma looked at her father. "What do you think, Dad?"

He paused for a long moment. "I think it could work."

Snow jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Yay!"

Killian leaned over and pressed a kiss to Emma's temple.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"So when were you thinking of doing the wedding at sea?" Snow asked.

Killian shrugged. "The sooner the better. I can hardly wait to make this woman my wife."

Emma smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

...

One week later, Emma and Killian stood in front of Archie with Regina, Henry, Neal, Snow, and David by their side. The sun was beginning to set and cast a rainbow of colors across the waves. Killian smiled at the sight of his gorgeous bride against such a stunning backdrop, just as he imagined.

Emma slipped her hand in Killian's and wrapped her other around his hook. She met his eyes and her heart ached at the love she saw shining back at her.

Archie nodded at Killian. "You may recite your vows to Emma."

Killian looked into Emma's eyes and took a deep breath. "For a great many years, this ship was the only thing of value I had in my life. I cared for no one but myself. I was a broken man. And then I met you, Emma. You made me look at the world differently; you made me look at myself differently. You helped me find the man that had been missing for so long. And everyday I wake up now I feel like the luckiest man in all the realms because you love me. You are, without a doubt, the most amazing woman I have ever met. I am in awe of you on a daily basis. I know that the future is uncertain, but, in reality, everyone's is. No one knows what the future truly holds. No one knows what tomorrow will bring. But there is one thing I know. I will treasure every moment we get to spend together as husband and wife, Emma. I love you."

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek at his heartfelt words.

She chuckled softly and shook her head, as she swiped at her face with her hand before returning it to her groom's.

"I should have gone first because now I'm a mess."

They all laughed as Killian squeezed her hand reassuringly. Emma sucked in a steadying breath before beginning.

"Growing up, I never imagined I could have this life, this love. I never imagined I could have much of anything. I didn't think I deserved it. And then I found what I thought was love and I got my heart broken. I told myself that was it. I wouldn't risk my heart again. And then I met you, Killian. It didn't matter how many walls I built or how high I built them. You found a way to break through them. You believe in me even when I don't believe in myself. You love me in a way I didn't even think was possible. And knowing that you will be by my side forever now makes me believe I can overcome anything. I don't know what the future holds, but I'm not afraid anymore. Whatever comes our way, I know we will face it together. I love you, Killian."

Snow wiped a tear from her eye, as David began to blink furiously. Regina smiled as she placed her arm around a beaming Henry.

Archie nodded. "Beautiful words from a beautiful couple. Now it's time to exchange the rings. " He paused for a moment. "Do you, Killian, take thee, Emma, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Killian met Emma's gaze, as he slipped her wedding ring on her finger. "I do."

"And do you, Emma, take thee, Killian, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Emma smiled widely as she slipped the ring onto Killian's hand and nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the great town of Storybrooke, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-..."

Archie was cut off by Killian wrapping his arms around his new wife and pulling her flush against his body. Emma giggled as she snaked her arms around her husband's neck and he pressed his lips to hers.

"...bride," Archie finished with a little chuckle, as their family clapped.

They finally pulled back, their foreheads resting against each other.

"We did it," Emma said softly, a huge smile on her face.

"Aye, that we did, love," Killian replied with a grin before kissing her again.

When they parted, they were enveloped in hugs by their family.

…

Killian found Emma staring at the water. The sun had set and now the stars dotted the sky and the moonlight danced across the waves. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss just below her ear.

"Regrets?" he whispered.

Emma turned around in his arms, linking her hands behind his head and smiling. "Not one. I wouldn't change a thing about today. I've never been happier."

"Nor have I," he said. "And one day I hope that happiness doesn't surprise either of us."

"Me too," she said. "And just think. We get to do this all over again."

Killian grinned. "I'd marry you everyday for the rest of my life if I could, love."

Emma chuckled, as he pressed a kiss to her lips. She then brought her head to his shoulder and he placed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Killian."

He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head gently so she would look at him.

"This is just the beginning," he said softly.

Emma smiled and nodded, believing his words and feeling hope for the first time in a long time.

"Just the beginning," she said.

And then her new husband kissed her again.

...THE END…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
